Awakening: The True Translation
by chromgradulations
Summary: Join Robin, Chrome, Lisa, Frederico, and the other Shoes of the University of Helmets as they fufill the Prophecy and defeat the Utility, dieters, and unjust neighbours. More to come with updates! (FE:13, Google Translated)
1. The Wolf Can't Stop This Person

Checklist: Chrome you want to do.  
Chrome: What to do?  
Lisa: No, I don't know. ,  
Chrome: I'm awake now.  
Checklist: Hello!  
Chrome: I know sleep is better than sleep. Go to Robini.  
(Robin United and Chr Attack) Chrome has chosen its role.  
Chrome: How?  
Robin: Oh ... thank you, Chrome.  
Chrome: Do you know anyone?  
Robin: Not so ... very weird ... your name just ... what happened to me ...  
Chrome: ... ham, it's very weird. Say your name  
Robin: Yeah, didn't you?  
Chrome: ... Do you remember your name?  
Robin: I'm not sure ... Sorry, where are you?  
Lisa: I've heard about it! This is called memory loss.  
Federico: This is often called Pegaso fertilizer. We must remember that we remember the names of the Lord, are we not?  
Robin: B is true.  
Chrome: ... If that's true, Federico? Anyway, we can't make mistakes. Which group do you like?  
Federico: Even a gentleman. I have to focus. The wolf can't stop this person.  
Chrome: Get out of town.  
Robin: Wait, do you have a point?  
Chrome: Peace, Friends: I promise to hear everything you say in the city. to do

_**Summary:**_

_Chrome and Lisa (disguised as her alter ego, Checklist) stumble upon a sleeping Robin who they initially mistake to be Robini. Checklist transforms back into Lisa. Robin figures out Chrome's name with his physic powers, but cannot remember his own name. Frederico realizes that this is Pegaso fertilizer and that Robin is most likely the prophesied Lord who even the legendary wolf cannot defeat. The prophesied Lord's many names have been lost to history. Chrome is shocked by this revelation and decides to take Robin to the city for interrogation Robin is overwhelmed but compiles. _


	2. The Exposition Drop

Robin: What are you doing for me? Do you want to be a prisoner?

Chrome: What? This tells Ylisse he is out of the house.

Robin: Where are we, Ylisse?

Frederico: How long does Orim live? There are no goals waiting for you. Most bad letters have arrived! Very good pain ...

Chrome: Please drink alcohol. This place is called Ylisse Halidon. It's Emmeryn Noster. It's called good eating actions ... chrome, period and costumes. Sister Lissa is in the center of the area.

Lisa: Is not it okay? ... for a villain sinner? I try to give up my car. And the window of other is a little thicker. The venue we were doing: plaster. Example of sweat!

Robin: Shoes? You are University of helmet...?

Chrome:, ask my dangerous officer "Frederico El Cauto".

Frederix: The name Super Beer is used. They are unique and not evil. I lose my experience, I become a mosquito.

Robin: Professor Intelligo. That's my name ... Marcus agreed with her. The larger sacraments are obvious.

Chrome: Marcus? We raise the bonus, we can talk to you. We are a beautiful house

Lisa: Chrome, is not it?

Thanks Earram

Chrome: I'm looking at the wall. Is in the city! Areas of use: Utility ... Marcus Lissa!

Frederico: What happened?

Robin: The connection must be seen.

FRIDERICUS: There's no foot.

Lisa: Come on!

(They run to the safety of the city of pirates).

Robin,: thirsty...

(Robin runs after the)

**_Summary:_**

_It is established that Robin is not a prisoner. Chrome gives questionable advice and informs Robin that they are in Ylisse. _

_Emmeryn Noster is the leader of Ylisse, hailed for her good eating actions. Periods, costumes, and the chrome metal, after which Chrome is named, are the three top exports of the country. _

_Lisa questions the prophecy and Robin realizes they are the Shoes, a group affiliated with the noble University of Helmets. Frederico is well renowned in the Spanish speaking regions of Ylisse. However, he is cursed, and in the event he is not overused in battle racking up experience, he will be transformed into a mosquito. Robin, not yet fully trusting of the Shoes, claims her name to be Professor Intelligo. _

_The group prays to Marcus, the deity of Central Ylisse nun Sister Lissa. Marcus reveals to them a beautiful town being overrun by the Utility. Robin points out that, while aiding the town would be ideal, the Shoes would find certain doom if the Utility caught on to their affiliation with the University of Helmets._

_Frederico is momentarily possessed by the spirit of FRIDERICUS, who iconically breaks the fourth wall and points out that none of them have feet._

_At Lisa's urging, the three Shoes flee to find safety in the nearby City of Pirates. After contemplating her choices for a moment, "Professor Intelligo" decides she is in need of a drink and follows after the Shoes._


	3. The Dieters

Garrick: Oh yes! Take them there! Take everything you see and place the rest of the flashlight! Let's give an example of those guys from Ylissean! Is not it a girl?  
Girl: Come on! Please, any HEEEEEELP!

Lisa: Chrome, we have to stop them!  
Chrome: Do not worry, these dieters will not bother anyone ...  
(Robin appears next to them.)

Robin: Wait!  
Chrome: Robin! You have seen us! for  
Robin: I do not know, but I'm armed and I know how much I love you.  
Chrome: The natural power of speech. Pay close attention!  
Frederico: Remember, Robin, we are dealing with thieves and trained killers. They will not leave us in the room. Kill or kill

Chrome: Robin, I saw you with a sword. It's ... Wait, is that a book? ... you know magic?  
Robin: I think so? I think you should check.  
Chrome: "What do you think?" Maybe I'm only a few steps behind you ...  
Robin: No, I can handle it. I'm sure how it works. Oh yeah

Lisa: Look who's sensitive! You can not attack Chrome, but is it corrupted? I want to be a person who gets in touch with my legs and cares about my loyal employees!

Garrick: Take! Come kill!  
Garrick: Bwaaargh!

Robin: Well, that's it.  
Lisa: Fortunately, we are very close to the city. But our, Robin! They are incredible swords, witchcraft and tactics! What you can not do  
Chromium: You have to be a helpless victim, it's safe.  
Federico: Actually. Maybe you can explain where you are from?  
Robin: I understand your doubts, Mr. Frederico. I can not explain why I know. But believe in me. I have shared everything I knew.  
Chrome: You are trying to save Ylilisean's life. My heart says that is enough.  
Frederico: Mr., do you still have your own ideas? Do you want to hear the Security Council now?  
Chrome: Frederico, the priest can use Robin's gift. We have gang members and unjust neighbors to see the blood. Do you really want us to lose the smart strategy? By the way, I think your story may be strange.  
Robin: Thanks, Chrome.  
Chrome: what is this? Robin, are you going with us?  
Robin: I will be honored

_**Summary: **_

_The Shoes, whilst on their way to the City of Pirates, come across a band of dieters lead by Garrick the Taker._

_Robin catches up with them. Chrome and the others know her true name, as revealed to them by Marcus. Robin claims that she doesn't know why, but destiny is pulling her to them. She states that she is armed and willing to help, and briefly professes budding love for Chrome. The love comment is brushed off due to the stress of the situation. Chrome commends her beautiful and striking declaration of allegiance with them. _

_Frederico reminds them of the impending fight._

_It is realized that Robin is proficient with both swords and books._

_Lisa asserts that she is not as sensitive as Chrome, giving insight to both their relationship and Chrome's sensitive personality. She defends Chrome. Lisa then voices her desires to build up her leg strength and hike more, and also to be more sympathetic to the working class._

_Together, the Shoes defeat the dieters and appoint Robin as the Shoe's new Tactics Witchcraft Priestess, despite the inevitable doubt from the Security Council. Together, they shall defeat the gang members and unjust neighbours such as the Utility and dieters. _

_They continue onwards to the City of Pirates._


	4. Chrome is Chinese and plays D&D

Lisa: I'm telling you, it's a dark day! ... Ech! Now the insects are gone! Noisy and dirty insects that snore and crawl all over stabbed ... GOPH won the mouph mahjong! Blaise! Ptooey!  
CHROM: Hey, come on, Lisa. Difficult to build characters. Do you want to help me with the firewood?  
Lisa: Tpht! TPhT! Yeeeeeuck! ... I think ... I'm constantly looking for wood, thank you. I think I built enough characters for one day!  
Robin: We should probably consider the food. I do not know about you, but I'm hungry.  
E: Yes, I think hunting and gathering are for. Who is willing to clean the camp now?  
(Scenic changes, group fire, Robin CHROM and dinner)

Chrome: Um ... I have not eaten meat for a long time. Delicious ... it's soft. Dig in  
Lisa: Come in! God, we can not attack animals, normal people ate 11 years? Who ate a bear? Enter the food chain. Hey ... little Robin, Robin?  
Robin: * Munch, Munch, Sauber *  
Lisa: * sigh * I do not think that people who eat after a day like almost everything ...  
Chrome: See, Lisa. The flesh is meat.  
Robin: why did you feel old shoes? Wait, I go for Shoes and I feel better!  
chrome: Every experience makes us stronger, my wife. Even those we do not like.  
Lisa: really? So why do not I see you eating, Frederico?  
Federico: Oh, well ... I'm not hungry. I have lunch! Yes, delete it.  
Lisa: Of course Frederick!  
(The scene changes, everyone sleeps except Chrome )

Chrome: ... 咦?  
(Chrome and Lisa who just woke up)

Lisa: * * What is yawning, brother?  
Chromium: Sorry, I do not wake up, but ... something went wrong ...  
Lisa: define "things".  
CHROME: I do not know ... I think I'll see it.  
Lisa: Do not be alone, go! I am going  
Chrome: Hey. Thank you lisa  
(Scene changes, Chrome and Lisa deeper forest)

Lisa: Probably at night, quiet. Where is the bird?  
Chrome: there is something wrong ...  
(tremor)

Lisa: Oh! Chrome  
CHROME: Gods, what ... Hey! That is crazy Lisa, close!

_Summary:_

_Lisa notes how unusually dark the sky is for the time of day. She discusses her distaste for insects and imitates having one in her mouth. Chrome tells her to quiet down so he can work on developing his D&D characters, much to Lisa's annoyance. Lisa does not approve of Chrome's D&D "habit". _

_They decide to go search for firewood, but Robin reminds them that the food is nearly ready for consumption._

_Chrome mourns the death of his veganism. _

_Lisa prays to Marcus, pleading forgiveness for being the first people to eat a sacred Bear in 11 years. She points out that this instance is her first step into the Food Chain, a religious hierarchy surrounding Marcus. She calls out to Robin, who is so busy chowing down, she barely even notices._

_Chrome and Lisa discuss bear flesh briefly before Robin cuts in and asks why they feel old. Robin states that since she has run into the Shoes, she feels much better. _

_Chrome dispenses his wisdom unto Robin. (It should be noted, interestingly, that Chrome calls Robin his wife here. While the historical data is incomplete as to what he meant here, it is still a detail to be recorded.)_

_Frederico is not hungry._

_The Shoes call it a night._

_Chrome wakes up suddenly, accidentally slipping back into his native Chinese. Lisa wakes as well, asking what the matter is. _

_Chrome and Lisa journey into the forest to check it out. The earth begins to shake with tremors. Chrome is frightened and asks Lisa to stay close to him._


	5. Chrome Leaps Into the Void

(The earthquake and many trees fall)

Chrome: Lisa, course.

Lisa: in general, ad hoc values, restored?

Chrome: I do not want to do that? For!

(Lisa settles in the safe place of Chrom in the company of rivers of lava soil burning wood)

Chrome: Hey! what

(Chrome leaps into the void following Lisa and Chrome Lisa and stop running to catch his breath, suddenly, something Lisa).

Lisa: Chrome, what's up?

(The sky sky looks smooth Now, after two, despite falling to the ground)

Molybdenum: Lisa is better than re-emergence.

(Chrome ready to fight the giants) and begins to attack one at the head of the huge Chrome that falls into the attack, and sometimes the vapors of life emerge from the smoke (from the outside, chats, Lisa)

Molybdenum: Lisa!

(The giants have increased the number of Lisa and are killed). It is said that closed doors and steel describe a man standing behind Martha, it is incompatible with closed doors for wars that last at least circularly)

Martha (donations): Help!

Molybdenum: ... well!

(Martha and the resurrected Chrome kill and smoke, "Martha, holding the sword, short)

Molybdenum: ... to eliminate the entrance. What is your name

("Martha, Chrome leaves the scene you see).

Federico: Sir! Milady! Are you hurt?

Lisa: Federico! Robin! Mark these terrible beasts planning the regions?

Chrome: It will be Ylisse, I promise you.

Federico: No one should be hurt, right? And thanks to the efforts ...

I have to be saved ... Hey, will Lisa do it when she gets attacked?

Federico: Do not worry ... ... put it on the paper after all that. Open your eyes, we do not know what they thought of their enemy. Chrome too.

* * *

_Summary:_

_The land is plagued by earthquakes. Our two heroes are running, desperate to escape the growing river of lava and burning trees. Chrome is exasperated at Lisa for discussing philosophy at a time like this. _

_Lisa hides in a void, safe from the lava. Chrome jumps in after her, desperately trying to catch his breath._

_The sky appears entirely smooth, to Lisa's concern. Giants start raining down from the sky. Two mysterious figures by the names of Martha and Molybdenum emerge from the smooth sky as well. Molybdenum is yelling about Lisa's reemergence. Lisa prays to Marcus Lissa._

_Martha, Chrome, and Molybdenum destroy the giants, turning them into smoke. Historians say a mysterious man was hiding in the shadows behind Martha._

_Martha fights with a sword and collects donations for the poor. It is not detailed here how Molybdenum fights._

_Federico and Robin rush to Chrome and Lisa. Federico is extremely concerned for his lieges._

_Lisa is concerned over whether more of these beasts will attack the country. Chrome believes Ylisse is in grave danger._

_Federico expresses concern for Lisa being attacked. Federico plans to write a newspaper article on the giants they encountered._

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on cover art for this fic, so expect that to be up by the next update. Sorry for the delay! Leave a review if possible!

Have a great day! 3


End file.
